mylovelydaughterfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanium
"She is strange... She does not seem to quite belong to this universe.." :- Faust's Notebook : :'''Titanium '''is one of Faust's Creations. It is a daughter homunculus created from Iron and Meat as material. :::::::::: Appearance Titanium bears resemblance to a human girl wearing a metal suit of armor. However, it appears that most of her body below her neck is comprised of metal. Her hair falls to her waist in a long braid and is blond or golden in color (according to the text in her death sequence). Letter History Tier I *Hello Old Man, From the moment I was born into this world, I have felt that I was not a part of it. I feel that I belong to somewhere else. I thank you for bringing me here, but perhaps there is a way to send me back to my real home? *Hello Old Man, I have been reading some of the books in the house. Now I feel even surer that I do not belong here. I will do my best to help you, but please help me to return to my original world. *Hello Old Man, I was wondering why my sisters are missing. Now I know what you did to them. It seems that you are freeing them from this place. You must be sending them to the better place. I am ready to go back there, too. Tier 2 *Hello Father, I was enjoying being in town, but I am starting to feel as if someone is watching me. One of my sisters said that some parts of town are not nice, so I stay in the areas where I see children. I will keep working hard for you! *Hello Father, I think I know who is watching me. It is the toymaker. He said he wants to make a doll just like me, because I am beautiful. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable around him, but I am sure it is nothing. I am happy to work hard. *Hello Father, I think the toymaker may not be as nice as I thought. He is a selfish man, who makes toys for himself more than others. He is not like you, Father, who works so hard for another's benefit. I am happy to support your work. Tier 3 *Hello Daddy, I am so clean and shiny, so different from this dirty little town. Different even from this old house. I like that I bring light to a dim place, but I wonder why I am here. I do not feel like I belong in this place *Hello Daddy, I have been exploring the town, looking for a place where I feel like I fit in. But I cannot find one. At first I thought the temple would be clean, but it is now. That man who preaches, he does not shine cleany. Where else can i look, Daddy? *Hello Daddy, I have looked everywhere in this town, and there is no brightness anywhere. I truly do not belong in this place. If what my sister says is true, and you are freeing us from this place, please hurry. I am ready for a better life! Death Her golden hair...Her titanium limbs... The girl is strong, yet beautiful. But no, she cannot replace Faust's daughter. He kills her using an electric chair, tying her down with belts to combat her strength. Personality Relationship Category:Homunculus Category:Characters